


普天之下第四十三章完整版

by RDEDEN



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDEDEN/pseuds/RDEDEN
Summary: 这里是 [火影]普天之下 这本小说的部分内容，主要是在jj上无法过审的内容（就是车！）请仔细阅读以下警告，如有雷点，请尽快撤退，不看此篇内容并不影响对本书后续的理解（我果然不擅长写肉，完全就一辆小破车）警告⚠️会提及到信玄（鹤千代）有过性经验，介意者慎入会提及此前斑已对信玄（鹤千代）有过多次性幻想有咬情节





	普天之下第四十三章完整版

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是 [火影]普天之下 这本小说的部分内容，主要是在jj上无法过审的内容（就是车！）
> 
> 请仔细阅读以下警告，如有雷点，请尽快撤退，不看此篇内容并不影响对本书后续的理解  
> （我果然不擅长写肉，完全就一辆小破车）
> 
> 警告⚠️
> 
> 会提及到信玄（鹤千代）有过性经验，介意者慎入
> 
> 会提及此前斑已对信玄（鹤千代）有过多次性幻想
> 
> 有咬情节

“殿下。”

小侍躬身接下大名手中的缰绳，恭送对方回府。

他敛目垂眸，仿佛完全没看见自家主子出门时还整齐的戴在头上的头冠现在早就被不知道丢到那个角落，出门时梳得整整齐齐的头发现在随意的在脑后绑成了个马尾，出门时还整洁整齐的衣饰此时沾上了泥渍和草屑，一些地方还沾上了些或深或淡的痕迹，似乎是开得正盛的花朵被捏碎了，带着颜色的花汁便粘在了上面。

 

那小侍只是瞧了一眼就赶紧低下头，生怕多看一眼就会招惹什么祸端。

他牵着缰绳去往马厩，在转弯的时候还是没忍住侧头瞟了一眼，只见大名眉眼带笑的摘下一片粘在火影大人背后的草叶。

他转过拐角，再也看不见那两位大人，但心里还是心如鼓擂，仿佛是不小心撞破了什么不得了的秘密。

 

信玄借着夜色在宽大的袖袍里握着斑的手，两人的袖袍垂下，遮住了交握的双手，但他却也并未对两人亲密的举动多加遮掩。

 

府里巡逻守夜的都是大名的亲信，只看一眼便低下头去。隐藏在暗处的是同样负责大名府警备的忍者，基本上是宇智波族里斑颇为信任看中的忍者，他们没见多识广的大名府护卫那样处变不惊，有几个年轻的几乎是瞬间就泄漏了气息，暴露了行踪。

 

宇智波斑面无表情的瞪着写轮眼看回去，让刚刚暴露行踪的那几个宇智波险些被吓的腿软从藏身的地方掉下去。

 

宇智波斑还穿着白色为底色的火影服，他衣服上的痕迹污渍比大名衣服上的更加明显。他面子上有些挂不住，于是便加大步伐，拽着年轻的大名迅速的闪进一个就近的闲置院落。

 

“啧，这么大摇大摆的进来，不知道会被传成什么样。”

宇智波斑皱着眉拍了拍身上的草屑，最终啧了一声放弃拯救这身衣服，他索性把外袍一脱，团成一团随手扔到椅子上。

虽然是这么说着，但宇智波斑显然不是太在乎闲言碎语的人，只是到时候那些早就看他不顺眼的贵族朝臣们不知道要怎么在背后编排他，恐怕会让鹤千代夹在中间两边为难。

 

其实两人倒也没真做出什么出格的事情，那种荒郊野外，也没提前做准备，不是个适合做点什么的好地点。只是后来信玄一时兴起跑到了花丛深处，两人兴致到了吻在了一块，后来起了感觉，便无暇顾及周围，在地上滚成一团。后来还是大名喘着气打断了这场即将发展成野/合的剧情，这地方夜风习习，晚上还起了点雾，草叶上都沾着水汽，刚刚滚着一圈身上的衣服就有了些潮意，着实不是个适合做点什么的地方。

 

“无妨，府内当值的都是你我的亲信，他们不敢在背后说些闲言碎语。”

大名把刚才在地上滚的乱七八糟的斗篷脱下来，随意的搁置在桌子上，

“况且就算传出去也没什么，孤心仪于你，又何须遮遮掩掩。”

 

他想了想，却又皱着眉头说，

“只是佐佐木和今井那几个老头子早就看你不爽，恐怕会借题发挥，啧，早晚孤会收拾了他们。”

然后他又宽慰斑道，

“你不用挂心这个，我知道你懒于应付朝堂上的事，交给我就好。”

“孤总归是会护着你的。”

 

宇智波斑的动作顿了顿，过了半晌他才带着一丝喑哑的嗓音开口，

“我倒是第一次听的有人对我说，说总归是会护着我……”

 

他早逝的母亲不曾对他说过。

他的父亲不曾对他说过，父亲只会说“斑啊，你身为长子一定要变得更强才行，你要成长为能够保护宇智波的存在”

他的弟弟们不曾对他说过，他是他们的大哥，大哥本就是要保护弟弟的存在，可惜他并没有也没有机会成为他们的好大哥了。

他的族人更不可能这么对他说，他是他们的族长，他们只会仰望他的强大，寻求他的庇护。

对了，很久以前，在南贺川前，柱间似乎是说过类似的话，他说要建立一个保护亲人保护朋友保护重要的人的村落，但后来想想他大概是在柱间所谓的重要的人中是一旦产生冲突可以被放弃的那一个。

 

没想到自己随口说的一句话，自己觉得理所当然的一句话竟让斑产生这么大的悸动，信玄突然的便想起了他刚见他的时候，那时对方拖着伤痕累累的身体日夜兼程赶往大名府，来领回他弟弟的尸体。那时对方累到晕厥了过去，医师为对方疗伤的时候他见着了对方身上大大小小或新或旧的伤疤。想到这些，想到这人竟对自己理所当然的事展现出这么大的反应，信玄的心便有些难受。

 

他了解宇智波斑，正因为了解，才想象得到这样一个表面看起来无坚不摧但实则性格纤细敏感的人是怎么在无数辗转难眠的夜里无数次逼迫自己成为那个别人眼里的宇智波斑。他必须强大必须冷酷必须战无不胜必须无坚不摧，只有这样，才能在这样的乱世中保护住他的家人，保护住他的族人。但他毕竟不是真正无坚不摧的修罗，即使拼尽全力还是没能阻止珍爱的家人视若珍宝的弟弟们的死亡。

 

织田信玄强自压下心口的悸痛，他软和着声音，

“这不是理所当然的吗，我不护着你还能护着谁呢。”

“我幼年便与你相识，如今已有五年，未来还会有更多的五年。”

“孤身边虽是众多家臣仆侍环绕，但真正信赖的只有你一个。”

“你是我的挚友我的臣子我的至爱，我不护着你还能护着谁？”

 

他俯下身，吻上坐在软垫上的斑的额头，他说

“孤愿你一生平安喜乐，百岁无忧。”

 

他说，

“我很小的时候母亲曾跟我说过，生辰的时候许的愿望会被神明大人听到。”

“孤以后每年都会为你许愿。”

“斑，神明会听到孤的愿望，保佑你平安喜乐，百岁无忧。”

 

斑维持着盘坐着的姿势，仰头去看鹤千代的脸，他烟灰色的眼睛一如既往的让他沉浸其中，无法挣脱，他也没有丝毫想要挣脱的意愿。

 

鹤千代看着宇智波斑的眼睛，他的心现在盛满柔软的情意，对方那双总是锐利的眼睛里现在满是不设防的柔和。那个一直以来永远穿着坚固的铠甲的男人，那个用坚强的外衣包裹着自己纤细的容易受伤的内心的男人，那个强大到几乎人人都以为他无坚不摧的忍界传奇宇智波斑，在这里在这一刻自愿剥开自己全部的护具，把最柔软的地方以一种毫不设防的姿态展现给他。

 

宇智波斑扯过年少的主公的衣领，下一秒两人便唇齿相依，一吻毕后，宇智波斑带着暧昧而沙哑的吐息在大名耳边说，

“来做吧，做刚才在外面没做完的事……”

 

大名反客为主的压在对方身上，再次吻上对方浅色的唇瓣，这次只是浅尝辄止，他贴着宇智波斑的唇角说，

“那便如君所愿……”

 

信玄刚满十五，他此前对男欢女爱一类的事并不热衷，只是当年父亲在他元服后陆续送来过几个暖床的玩物，他后来也尝过几次鱼水之欢的滋味，但觉得也就是那回事，并不怎么热衷于此。但眼前这个男人，宇智波斑，他亲自册封的火影，却能轻易的用一个眼神、一句略带喑哑的话语挑起他的兴致。织田信玄自认为是一个颇有自制力的人，但此前在那片野地里，也是轻易的便被宇智波斑的一个吻勾起了情欲，要不是顾及着地上湿冷，两人身上没带润滑的东西，他说不定当时在野地里就想要尝尝宇智波斑的味道。他知道斑或许是不在意的，但他不愿意让对方在这事上吃苦头，当时便忍耐着阻止了斑的动作。

 

对了，润滑膏……

 

他们现在待的房间是刚才斑随手推开的一间闲置的客房，里面自然不会备着这类东西。

 

 

“我去叫人拿些膏脂来。”

说着信玄就想起身，但却被宇智波斑拽住，对方用因为饱含情欲而显得有些沙哑的声音说道，

“……我的忍具包里有膏状的伤药，可姑且一用。”

 

宇智波斑稍稍直起腰，在后腰的忍具包里摸索了几下掏出来一个瓷瓶，

“先用这个。”

 

宇智波斑深色的裤子上已经支起了帐篷，前段甚至已经渗出了些水渍。自从木叶庆典一别，他便对鹤千代有了不一样的心思，每每辗转难眠的时候，就忍不住想着对方的脸自慰。现在可以说是之前的性幻想成为了现实，导致他现在光是看着鹤千代的脸就硬的不行。

 

信玄自然也注意到了对方的状况，对方沾着情欲的渴求眼神让信玄不自觉地滚动了下喉结。对方的额发早已被汗水沾湿，湿漉漉的贴在苍白的脸颊上，配合着宇智波斑渴求的眼神和微张着喘气的嘴唇，显得尤其的色情。怎么会有这样的人，明明衣服都还好好的穿在身上，明明他也没有什么多余的动作，但就是能从他微张的嘴唇，湿漉漉的黑发和不算特别白皙的皮肤的反差，黑色的手套和衣袖中间露出的一小节手腕，就是能从他身上各种各样的地方看出情色的暗示……

 

大名把手指伸到宇智波斑的裤缝，示意他抬一下身子让他把裤子脱掉，宇智波斑相当配合的让年轻的主公扯掉他的裤子，然后解开他的兜裆布，那根已经兴奋的不行的器物就这样暴露在信玄眼前。

 

“鹤千代，摸摸它……”

宇智波斑忍不住拉着信玄的手放在他的阳物上。

 

信玄迟疑了一下开始帮宇智波斑撸动，他没做过这事，因此动作颇为生疏。他回想了一下他少数的几次性经验，他回想他当时是怎么被人伺候的，于是手上的动作便稍微的有了章法。他一边撸动一边看着斑的脸色，只见对方已经兴奋的不行，眼睛舒服的半闭着，口中的喘气声越来越大。

 

若说信玄的技术多好这倒不至于，对于宇智波斑来说更主要的是心理上的满足，日思夜想的俊美主公正半跪在他身前伺候他的阳具，这样的场景让宇智波斑有种强烈的满足。年轻的大名的下一个动作让宇智波斑瞪大了双眼，只见那漂亮的孩子把脸凑到他身下张口含住了他的龟头并作出吮吸的动作……

 

这样的场景对宇智波斑来说太过刺激，他几乎是下一秒就忍不住射了出来，有一部分射到了他的主公嘴里，有一部分则射了对方一脸。信玄被这突如其来的事件呛的掩着嘴咳嗽，斑顾不上早泄的尴尬连忙拍着对方的背给对方顺气。

 

“你怎么突然用嘴……”

斑到底是对自己被刺激的早早的就射了这一点闹的有些尴尬，他真没想到贵为大名的鹤千代会为他做到这一步，对方那张漂亮的脸含住他的几把的场景太过刺激，几乎不用对方再做什么斑就控制不住的射了出来。

 

“咳……没事。”

信玄止住咳嗽，他其实是回想到以前给他暖床的一个小男孩给他这么做过，便也照着样子对斑做了。但他明智的知道这个时候提到其他人着实不是个好主意。

 

见已经把对方伺候舒服了，信玄这才从瓷瓶里挖出一大块莹白膏体，他示意对方翻个身趴在床上，宇智波斑却没有照做，只见他自己打开自己的双腿，他抱着自己的大腿呈M型把下身露到鹤千代眼前。

 

他说，

“我想看着你做。”

 

信玄的脸上早已沾染了情欲，他笑道，

“孤的脸有那么好看吗。”

“呵，你看你，立刻又精神了起来。”

他的眼神落在宇智波斑明明刚射完不久就又硬了起来的器具上。

 

他的眼神向下，落在那个紧紧的闭合的穴口上，手指沾着充当润滑的药膏便探了进去。那是从来没被人这么碰触的地方，信玄刚伸进去了一个指尖就见宇智波斑细不可察的皱了皱眉。

 

“疼吗？”

大名体贴的停下了动作。

 

“无碍，只是有些异样。”

“唔……你继续吧。”

宇智波斑脸上仍带着红潮。

 

那地方到底不是为了容纳男人的，信玄伸进去三根手指的时候就见宇智波斑疼的脸色都发白了。

 

“斑，放轻松些……”

他退出去一根手指给对方一个缓冲的时间。

 

“没事，你进来吧，我可以……”

宇智波斑咬了咬牙说，这种疼还不同于战场上受伤的那种疼，是让他更为无措和不知如何是好的那种疼，不过，和男性做大概都是这样吧，忍一忍过去就行了，如果对方是鹤千代的话，他是愿意承受他带来的痛楚的。

 

鹤千代的裤子前面已经翘的老高，但他还是忍着。他想起之前被送到他床上的少年，那是两三年前的事了，那个美貌的少年被送来的时候他自己已经给自己做足了前戏，他虽然对一个暖床的玩意儿称不上体贴，但也绝对称不上粗暴。但就是这样，用男性的身体来承欢还是太过勉强，信玄记得那少年后来起码卧床了半个多月。即使身前的欲望已经灼烧到让信玄相当焦躁，他还是相当有耐心的继续给斑做着扩张，男性的身体本就不是为了接纳男性的器官存在的，不做足准备的话肯定会弄伤斑的身体，那个地方伤起来又特别折磨人，鹤千代是不忍心让斑吃这样的苦头的。

 

他又挖了一大块药膏在手上，等体温把它暖化后用在斑的身上，信玄的耐心没有白费，斑的身体逐渐适应了后穴的异物，甚至还会偶尔发出难耐的喘息声。信玄注意到每当斑喘息的特别难耐时都是他的手指抚过某片区域的时候，他实验性的在那块儿位置扣了扣，只见斑精瘦的腰肢猛的绷紧，从他口中溢出一声带着颤音的呻吟……

 

“鹤……鹤千代，哈啊，别……”

斑一时竟然险些没抱住自己的腿，他努力的用有些颤抖的手抱住大腿，维持着一个M型的姿态。

 

“我摸这个地方你会很舒服吗？”

鹤千代一边说一边继续用指尖在那块区域打转，同时他拾起刚刚被拂到地上的枕头垫到斑的腰下，让他可以不那么辛苦就能翘高屁股。

 

宇智波斑一边喘息着一边胡乱的点着头，

“够了，进来吧，我想……我想要你……”

他爽的手都有点脱力，几乎固定不住自己的大腿。

 

鹤千代见状也不再忍耐，他解开裤子，给自己的阳物上也涂满润滑，他扶着自己的器物满满的挤进宇智波斑的后穴中，他忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹。男人勃起的阴茎到底是和手指不同，宇智波斑费了一番力气才让自己适应鹤千代的大小。大名代替斑已经有些脱力的手固定住他的大腿，更用力的把斑的两条腿向上折，好让他的穴口的角度更适合被插入。忍者柔韧的腰肢让大名有些惊讶，他几乎把斑折成两半但看对方的样子似乎并不费力。他固定好位置便开始抽插起来，他还记挂着斑的后穴里碰起来他会特别舒服的那块位置，于是便有意的往那个地方捅。

 

宇智波斑被这么按摩前列腺，爽的眼冒金星，他仿佛脱水的鱼一样努力的张着嘴喘着气，甚至无暇顾及顺着他的嘴角往外流的涎水……

“鹤千代，哈嗯～好爽，那里……嗯，继续……主公，再用力一点，啊，鹤千代，主公……”

 

在一通猛烈的抽插中，宇智波斑在一阵爽的他眼冒金星的快感中射了今天的第二次，这一次信玄甚至都没有碰过他的阴茎就让他控制不住的射出一股股精液。由于高潮到射精的缘故，他的后穴也随之猛烈的收缩起来，险些就这么把鹤千代夹到射出来。

 

信玄爽的倒抽了一口气，他缓了缓才回过神来，又冲着斑那个已经被操的湿软无比的小口操了十几下才射在了里面。

 

他抽出来射完后软下来的阴茎，斑的后穴因为刚才被前所未有的使用过的缘故现在甚至有些闭不上，那小口一张一合的，一部分精液混合着润滑的药膏一股股的从那个小洞里流了出来，里面还间或夹杂着血丝，即使信玄已经尽他所能的在照顾斑的身体，后穴第一次承受男人的斑还是不可避免的被弄伤了些。

 

看着这靡丽至极的场景，正值青春年少，血气方刚的大名又硬了起来……

信玄是个有分寸的人，心里又记挂着对方的身体，便不打算在今天再要他，他起身准备收拾一下却被斑拽住。

 

对方用充满欲望和渴求的眼神看着他，他的声音还有些沙哑，是刚刚好几次爽的他忍不住大声呻吟导致的，他说，

“还要，还想要，鹤千代，继续操我。”

 

这种情况下织田信玄他要是忍得住就不是男人，是圣人是死人，他的声音同样带着哑意，不过是情欲带来的沙哑，他说，

“斑，这可是你自找的……”

 

两人就这样床上地下又折腾了好几回，直到斑被操的晕过去才停下。这倒不是信玄不体谅对方的身体，其实他做完第三次的时候就已经想停下来，毕竟他才刚满十五岁，身体都还没完全长开，在这方面精力有限情有可原。但宇智波斑怎么都要不够一样缠着年幼的主公一次接一次的来，做到最后鹤千代简直是凭借着男人绝对不能在这方面认输的毅力在操他。见到斑被操晕在床上后，鹤千代才轻舒了一口气，耗尽了力气躺倒在宇智波斑的身边……

 

（此发完）

 

 

作者的一些乱七八糟的话：

（鹤千代：仿佛身体被掏空……）

谢谢大家看到这里，这辆小破车还真的是卡了我好久，每次想发车都抱着雄心壮志我行我可以的心情然而真的写的时候就各种卡，卡到我简直想去现场观摩他们是怎么操的。

本来还想详细描写一下他们两个是怎么在野外把身上的衣服滚的乱七八糟的半发车，但写完后真的是身体被掏空，从我行我可以变成了够了算了我不行了_(:3」∠)_

 


End file.
